Polydimethylsiloxane (PDMS) is among the most widely used silicon-based polymers, and the most widely used organic silicon-based polymer. PDMS materials have a wide range of applications including contact lenses, medical devices, soft lithography processes, shampoos, caulking, and lubricants (among other alternatives). One reason for the wide-ranging applications for PDMS materials is the variety of ways in which the properties of PDMS may be controlled through polymer crosslinking. By employing PDMS and small organic molecules with different organic functional groups, many possibilities exist for different PDMS materials to be crosslinked in different ways.